


Frozen

by J_33



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a job that consists of so many of the world’s horrors, sometimes it’s nice to have a break from all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

“Shhhh, it’s starting,” Natasha said, trying to quiet an ever restless Steve, who was sitting beside her. 

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t understand how the Black Widow likes Disney movies,” Steve said with a laugh.

“No-no, I do not like Disney movies; I am just trying to be a good friend and introduce you to all of the animation that you missed out on over the years,” she said with a grin.

“And you picked Frozen of all movies?” he asked.

“I thought you could relate,” she said earning a playful shove from Steve.

*** 

“Don’t give me that look,” said Natasha about halfway through the movie.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Steve replied. 

“Rogers, you’re still a bad liar, and you think I haven’t noticed you staring at me the whole time?”

“I mean I’m just confused,” he said.

“Steve it’s pretty simple. Elsa is afraid of hurting those she loves, so after she accidentally froze the kingdom, she ran off and built herself an ice castle. Her sister Ana, who’s felt lonely her whole life, is off searching for her with the help of Kristoff, a reindeer and a talking snowman. One craves isolation, and the other is in search of something more. I know you’re old and all, but a five year old could have caught on,” she said sounding a little annoyed.

“I get that part. I’m just kind of dumfounded to the fact that Natasha Romanoff, in the flesh, is singing along to ‘Let It Go’ right next to me” he said slightly amused.

“It’s not a crime to be enjoying a film where there are two strong female leads struggling with their identity and flaws, both trying to overcome different obstacles, where the movie doesn’t revolve around silly love interests saving the princess. And it’s not my fault that the music is catchy,” she said trying to sound defensive, but failing.

“It’s okay to just admit that you like Disney movies Nat.” said Steve.

“Shut up and pass me the popcorn,” she said changing the subject.

*** 

“There’s something off about that Hans guy,” Natasha blurted out randomly.

“Why, because he admitted his love to Ana twenty minutes into the movie?” Steve asked.

“That was odd, but I mean he has basic narcissistic behavior. He obviously doesn’t really care about Elsa’s wellbeing, and it’s almost like he is playing everyone,” she said.

“Now that you mention it, he reminds me a little bit of Tony,” Steve said, and they both laughed, but then Natasha went silent. “What’s really bothering you?” he asked.

“It’s silly and lame,” Natasha said, looking everywhere but at Steve.

“Come on tell me,” Steve pushed.

“I don’t know? I just wished Ana could see what was right in front of her,” she said.

“Yeah, me too,” Steve said in a whisper.

*** 

_“She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.”_

_“If only there was someone out there who loved you.”_

“You son of a bitch!” Natasha yelled to no one in particular, and Steve almost thought that he was going to have to stop her from shooting the television with her spare gun.

“Natasha it’s just a movie,” he said.

“No it’s not. It’s a representation of how the world really is. That if you put your feeling out there, there’s going to be some douchebag that’s going to screw everything up. Hans isn’t just some jerk, he’s countless of people in the world that only live to use people for their own benefit,” she said angrily.

“Sure, there’s lots of Hans in the world, but there’s also a lot of Kristoffs too,” said Steve trying to calm her down. 

“There isn’t enough though.”

*** 

It was finally the end of the movie, and there was more popcorn on the couch, mainly from Steve throwing it at her, then in their stomachs. When Ana froze wholly into a statue just as Hans swords struck, Natasha made no joke about Steve’s time in the ice, and he didn’t know whether to be thankful, or worried. 

The movie ended with Hans being caught, and the town getting defrosted, and everyone living happily ever after. It was silent until Natasha whispered “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had a normal childhood?”

“Sometimes,” Steve said. “But then I think of who I am now because of that, and I think things turned out alright.”

“You are the coolest old person I know,” she said with a small smile. 

“And she’s back,” he said with a laugh, but deep down he couldn’t be more happy.

*** 

A few days later, Natasha heard a knock at her door. She opened it, and all that was there was a package. Inside the box was a CD of the ‘Frozen’ soundtrack, with a note on the front.

_I saw this and couldn’t quite let it go._   
_Next up ‘Kung Foo Panda,’_   
_I’ll bring the beer._   
_-Steve_   
_P.S. I liked the movie too._

Natasha smiled to herself, and said out loud “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of the things I write are angst so I thought of this and here it it. It kinda got a little sad towards the end, but it does have a happy ending atleast. 
> 
> I love these two soooo much, so please review, and request any future fics, and thanks for reading


End file.
